pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hay palabras que los Magikarps no entienden
Sinopsis: Una mañana Alice recibe un regalo inesperado y maravilloso, es un Growlithe que trae atado al cuello un mensaje: <> Julian tiene quince años, es un chico muy timido que trabaja en la tienda de pokebolas de su abuelo. Un dia es visitado por una niña que, muy triste, le pide que encuentre el mejor dueño para su Growlithe, pues sus padres le impiden quedarse con el. Esa niña es Alice que, a partir de ese momento, comenzará a construir junto a Julian la mas tierna historia de amistad y amor. Cancion promocional Kyoto Motel creo una cancion para promocionar el regreso de esta serie, llamada: Hay palabras que no entienden!http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AqdGRpdonK4 Cap 1 El Poketelefono sono diez minutos antes de las seis de la mañana. Alice buscó torpemente el aparato en la mesa de noche, pero no lo encontró. Sacudio las sabanas y claro, estaba ahi. Entre asustada y aturdida contestó y, del otro lado de la linea, una voz susurrante le dijo: Archivo:Signo_de_?.png-''Feliz Cumpleaños.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¡Te acordaste!'' Archivo:Signo_de_?.png-''Necesito que salgas a la puerta en este momento'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Sabes que hora es?'' Archivo:Signo_de_?.png-''Claro que lo sé, no hagas preguntas tontas y obedece.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero papá y mamá podrian despertar y....'' Archivo:Signo_de_?.png''-¡Sal ya!'' Alice atravesó en puntillas el corredor que separaba su habitacion de la de sus padres y bajó por las escaleras. Sintió su corazón aletear al momento de girar la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta de la sala. Cruzó el jardín y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. Afuera no había nadie. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''No estoy para bromas''-se dijo a si misma, Miró a un lado y otro, pero a esa hora todo lucia solitario y oscuro. A punto de entrar, notó algo extraño en el arbol de baya aranja plantado en la acerca. Detrás del tronco y atado con un cordón grueso dormia un cachorro Growlithe Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngZzZzZzZzZzZ Alice lo desató, lo envolvió con una manta y lo llevó dentro de casa. Ya en la cocina lo colocó sobre la mesa y, entonces , descubrió que sujeto al collar pendía un mensaje escrito. Alice lo leyó y sintió que un nudo le atracaba la garganta. El mensaje decía: Para que nunca te sientas sola. Te quiero, Mike Un Growlithe En repetidas ocasiones, y desde que Alice era una ralts pequeña, tumbados en el pasto mirando el cielo, ella y su hermano mayor habían repetido el cuestionario esencial de sus vidas, cuestionario al que volvían cuando menos una vez al mes, alternadamente haciendo uno de interrogador y otro de interrogado, convencidos que al memorizar cada respuesta estarían estableciendo su propia filosofía Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''¿Entre el Real Tauros y el Club Wigglytuff?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Me quedo con el Club Wigglytuff-''respondía Alice Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''¿Entre un Ariados y un Spinarak?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Cualquiera, pero dentro de una pokebola'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''¿Entre el olor a la playa y el olor a la montaña?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''La playa'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''¿Entre la Luna y el Sol?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Las estrellas'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''¿Entre un Growlithe y un Glameow?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Un Growlithe, Claro'' Alice se quedaba pensando y luego añadía: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Pero no cualquier Growlithe, debe ser uno grande, no me gustan los de raza pantufla'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''Y tampoco los sofisticados, aquellos que deben ir a la peluquería dos veces por mes, ¿Te has fijado en la cantidad de Growlithe que van por la calle mejor peinados que sus dueños?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''¡Y mas limpios! Hay perros que se lavan el pelo y se cepillan los dientes con más frecuencia que sus amos¿te he contado de mi profesor de gimnasia, el señor Loutred?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''No.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''Pues tiene aliento de dragón, cada vez que abre la boca las Roselia se marchitan.El esta convencido que seré una gran atleta, pero no se da cuenta de que cada vez que lo veo llegar, corro con todas mis fuerzas para que su aliento no me alcance.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''Yo prefiero los Growlithe grandes, con patas gordas y buen aliento.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''A mi la raza me da igual, y las patas también, lo importante es que el Growlithe tenga cola. Los Growlithe solo saben decir que están felices o lo mucho que te quieren con la cola. Cuando veo uno al que se la han cortado, siento lastima por que me parece que le han quitado la sonrisa'' Desde que Mike se había ido de casa, tres meses atrás, también Alice sentía que de alguna manera le habían arrancado la sonrisa. Se había sentido muy sola y estaba claro que únicamente él, su hermano, sería capaz de entender lo feliz que le haría la compañía de ese pequeño Growlithe que llegó sorpresivamente el día de su cumpleaños Las mascotas estuvieron siempre prohibidas en casa y, para justificar esta censura, los padres de Mike y Alice parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en el discurso que sostenían y que, a decir verdad, parecía copiado del programa de Poketelevisión: Primer Impacto. Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngDicen los expertos,-Comentaba el padre muy serio, como si estuviera repitiendo las palabras del mismísimo Einstein-''que los Growlithe son pokémon salvajes y que solo pueden ser domesticados en parte. No es extraño que en un momento de locura ataquen a sus propios amos.'' En este punto de exposición, estaba la madre con los ejemplos espeluznantes de crónica roja: Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-''He sabido de un Growlithe que atacó a una Loppuny viejecita y la dejó sin orejas.....¡Sin orejas! La pobre debe parecerse a un Pidgey'' Escuchar a ambos hablar sobre Growlithe era como escuchar a una Oficial Jenny hablar de Giovanni del equipo Rocket. Pero la verdad es que para mamá los Growlithe eran los principales productores de toda porquería que a ella le tocaría limpiar, mientras que para papá una mascota era igual a un montón de gastos; y cualquier cosa que implicara demasiada limpieza y demasiados gastos tendría pocas posibilidades de ser aceptada en el hogar Los dos hermanos se cansaron de pedir un Growlithe en cada Navidad,cumpleaños, y cada vez que sus calificaciones tenian un brillo peculiar, la respuesta ante la petición de una mascota era siempre: Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Blastoise.png-''No,no y no, a esta casa no entrará jamas una peligrosa bestia peluda'' Pero entró Ya con el cachorro caminando sobre la mesa de la cocina,Alice quiso darse tiempo para pensar en la excusa que inventaría ante sus padres.Admitir que se trataba de un regalo de Mike sería el pasaporte directo del Growlithe hacia la calle o hacia la Growlithera(perrera). El asunto era tan dificil como esconder un Onix en la bañera. Al cabo de unos minutos , el cachorro, que no tenía el mismo interés en la discreción de su nueva dueña, comenzó a ladrar con insistencia y los padres de Alice entraron en la cocina Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-''Que esta pasando aqui?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Nada,ma,es un perrito que encontré en la calle'' Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-''¿A esta hora?Son las seis de la mañana¿que hacias en la calle?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿No es curioso?Lo escuché llorar y salí para ver de qué se trataba,debe de estar perdido o quizá se ha escapado de una casa vecina'' El padre se aproximó a la mesa para ver al pokemon, y descubrió la nota escrita por Mike, Alice intentó arrebatársela pero fue en vano, él la leyó en silencio mientras una marcada arruga en la frente delataba su rabia. Alice, intuyendo el problema que se le venía encim, encontró una buena salida diciendo atropelladamente: Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Nadie va a felicitarme?'¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo 14!' '' Sus padres, que aun no salían de la desagradable sorpresa, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su hija y disimular el fastidio que les provocaba aquel problema de cuatro patas. El desayuno transcurrió con una tensión mal disfrazada de celebración. La nota de Mike había caído dentro del basurero de la cocina convertida en, al menos, 200 pedazos minúsculos. Su padre la había leído y luego la había convertido en pequeños fragmentos como casi todo lo que Mike había dejado en casa al irse. Tras su partida, todo había ido a parar en el basurero convertido en retazos irreconocibles: ropa, cuadernos, libros, fotografías, etc.., como si al triturar los recuerdos el resentimiento encontrara la calma, como si existiera una relación geometrica-matemática entre el tamaño del rencor y la cantidad de pedacitos en los que se convierte una carta al destrozarla. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Puedo quedarme con el?''-se atrevió a preguntar Alice mirando al cachorro, y lo hizo intentando imprimir toda la naturalidad del mundo a su pregunta, como si en lugar de hablar del cachorro estuviera pidiendo permiso para quedarse con unos poke-calcetines nuevos. La madre sonrió y casi mecánicamente cambió de tema, era una experta en evadir aquellos asuntos que podían convertirse en una explosión atómica: Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-''¿No te gustaría saber quiénes vendrán esta tarde a celebrar tu cumpleaños?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Yo compraré su comida, ma, y lo sacaré tres veces cada día, nadie tendrá que preocuparse por el cachorro'' Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-''Vendrán los abuelos y tus tíos, he invitado también a Paula, tu amiga del colegio.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''La mamá de mi amiga , es una Blissey, puedo decirle que se encargue del cachorro, así no tendrán que gastar en vacunas,'' Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-'' Aún no me has dicho si prefieres un pastel de baya Zreza o de baya Safre,'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¡Lo que quiero, mamá, es quedarme con el cachorro ! ¿Puedo?'' Pero ese ¿Puedo? no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Alice se cansó de mirar a los ojos de sus padres alternadamente, asi que masticó un pokocho seco.Bebió un vaso de zumo de baya aranja y por suerte en ese momento el cachorro Gowlithe volvió a ladrar Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngWof Wof Alice se agachó para acariciar al cachorro y en ese instante se sintió fuerte ¡Era su cumpleaños! y eso, de una manera que no podía explicar, le otorgaba cierta seguridad especial, como si la fecha la volviera inmune a la rabia de sus padres, como si su cumpleaños le otorgara un salvoconducto para que nadie pudiera castigarla ni responder con una negativa a sus peticiones. A nadie pueden estropearle su cumpleaños, pensó ella, si existe una fecha con varita magica, quizá sea esta. Con mucha seguridad lanzó entonces su sentencia: Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Me lo voy a quedar, está decidido. ¡Bienvenido a casa pequeño Growlithe!'' Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngWof Wof Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-'' Jijijiji '' Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.png-'' Cof Cof'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png- mientras comia pokochos silenciosamente El mal padre Blastoise Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''¡No puedo creerlo!''-dijo Paula cuando acudió aquella tarde a visitar a su amiga-''¡Tienes un Growlithe!'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Bueno, Paula, lo dices como si en lugar de un Growlithe, fuera un Donpha. Esto no tiene nada de raro, casi todo el mundo tiene un Growlithe en casa ¿no?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''Si, Ali, no me extraña por que sea un Growlithe, si no por que en tu casa los raros son tus padres, que muy poco les ha faltado para inaugurar el Club de enemigos de todo lo que tenga cuatro patas....Growlithe, Glameow, Miltank, Mareep y sillas incluidas. '' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Bueno, ya ves, al parecer los milagros existen, cuando esta mañana pregunté si podía quedarme con el cachorro, no respondieron que no'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''¿Dijeron que si, Ali? '' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''La verdad, es que no respondieron nada'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''Eso me huele mal'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Por que?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''En mi casa, Ali, cuando mis padres responden que si, eso quiere decir si, cuando responden no, quiere decir no, pero existe una leve posibilidad de que cambien de parecer a lo largo del día y que ese no se convierta en si.Pero cuando la respuesta es el silencio, eso quiere decir: <>'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¡Exageras Paula! El silencio tambien puede significar: <>'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''Ese es el problema, Ali, con el silencio nunca se sabe, es incierto, es peligroso¿Y ya le has puesto un nombre al cachorro?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Si, se llama Solón'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''¡¿Solón?!Eso es un nombre de insecticida, Ya me parece haber escuchado en la tele la publicidad: <>'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-'' Ya, ya, admito que es un nombre extraño, pero a mi me parece lindo....y exclusivo.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''No Ali, lindo no es, ¿y exclusivo?Bueno...si lo hubieras llamado Calzoncillo también sería un nombre exclusivo, no hay perros que se llamen así¿no?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¡Entre Solón y Calzoncillo hay una gran diferencia, Paula!'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png-''De acuerdo, hoy no discutiré contigo, es tu cumpleaños y te daré la razón en todo: El silencio significa sí y Solón es mas lindo que Calzoncillo'' Desde que Solón llegó a su vida, Alice sintió como si alguien hubiera activado en su alma el chip de la alegría, un chip que había estado averiado y apenas utilizado a mediana intensidad desde que Mike se había ido de casa. Solón hacia esas cosas aparentemente tontas que hacen los perros y que provocan en sus dueños una alegría inmensa. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Te imaginas, Paula, si los pokemon de forma humana, actuáramos como los Growlithe?¿Si en vez de sonreír moviéramos la cola?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png--''¡No!¿Y si aulláramos al escuchar una canción romántica?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Y si, como muestra de amor, pidiéramos que nos rascaran la barriga?Ya te imagino, Paula, tú diciéndole a Barry el Prinplup mas guapo del Colegio: <>'' Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia.png--''¡Peor aún, Ali! Imagínate lo que pasaría si Barry Prinplup se enojara con migo y, en lugar de hacerme el rayo de hielo, agarra un periódico doblado y me persiguiera a periodicazos por todo el colegio'' Cada vez que Alice llegaba del colegio, ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa con la alegría del que regresa después de una guerra. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Me has extrañado Solón?¿Verdad que si?'' El cachorro ladraba incesantemente por siete minutos cronometrados, mientras las orejas y la cola se le movían en total descoordinación. Tanto se movían las orejas que era normal que una de ellas se le quedara doblada sobre la cabeza como una visera. Una semana despues de su primer encuentro, Alice y Solón parecían haber descubierto que la felicidad tiene seis patas, o mejor dicho, cuatro patas y dos piernas. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella no se sentía tan, pero tan contesta, al llegar a casa. Aquella tarde cuando Alice se sentó en el comedor, el padre sin el menor malestar le dijo: Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngDebemos deshacernos del cachorro Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero papá...'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngEntiéndelo, en esta casa existen reglas '' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png''Sé que quieres una mascota, pero un Growlithe no es la mas adecuada Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero yo quiero a Solón y él me quiere a mi ¿has visto como mueve la cola cuando me mira?Ademas, tu sabes que es un regalo de Mike, y yo..... Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngNo hay discución Alice, iremos a una tienda de mascotas para dejarlo en consignación hasta cuando alguien quiera comprarlo' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero papá yo creo que.....'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngNo Alice, ya dije que no, Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero déjame hablar, ni siquiera me permites que diga.....'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa NO?-''Su tono de voz se elevó hasta convertirse en un grito violento-He dicho que no quie-ro al Grow-Lithe en esta casa ¿Entiendes? ¿hablamos el mismo idioma? ¡Responde! ¿Hablamos el mismo idioma?'' Y no, claro que no hablaban el mismo idioma, Alice era incapaz de dividir una frase en sílabas entrecortadas para ofender a otro, para ridiculizarlo. Alice temía aprender ese idioma en el que la frase más simple podía tornarse agresiva y punzante. Mordiéndose la lengua y tragando con fuerza, se vio de pronto repitiendo la historia.....Aquella escena de una película que ella siempre odió: recordó el discurso familiar cuando todavía su hermano vivía en casa y era prácticamente un adolescente, discurso mil veces pronunciada a la hora del desayuno dominical y que parecía haber metido el futuro de Mike sin ligar a error El desastroso recuerdo En esa repetida escena, vivida años atrás, el padre untaba mantequilla en un pokocho dulce mientras enumeraba: Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png>>Arquitecto como tu abuelo, Retira los codos de la mesa. Amigos influyentes. Nada de argollitas en las orejas que eso no es para hombres. Una esposa de buena familia. Hijos en colegio bilingüe. Dos autos en casa. Vacaciones en PokeMiami. ¡QUE QUITES LOS CODOS DE LA MESA!..<< Mike escuchaba el sermón,mientras daba pataditas por debajo de la mesa jugando con la pequeña Alice, ocho años menor a el. Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png'' ¿Me estas escuchando?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' Sí papá, te escucho'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png'' Es que te quedas ahí sin decir nada '' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' Te estoy escuchando papá'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png'' Pues no lo parece, por que no me prestas atención y te quedas ahí con cara de idiota.'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' Es la única cara que tengo papá, y todos dicen que soy idéntico a ti'' Entonces el desayuno se convertía en golpe dominical, llanto maternal poscafé, signos de interrogación en la cabeza de Alice y astillas en el corazón de Mike. Luego, Mike subía a la habitación de su hermana, la abrazaba y le decía: Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-''No te preocupes, que el golpe no me dolió, tú no lo sabes pero yo nací con un complejo mecanismo de defensa especial que impide que los golpes de papá me duelan demasiado'' Alice siempre se preguntó cual era ese mecanismo capaz de anular el dolor; y aunque sus reflexiones volaron por las razones más audaces, un día descubrió que su hermano mentía. Tras una de las broncas frecuentes, en que padre e hijo se dijeron cosas horribles, Alice entró a la habitación de Mike y lo encontró abrazado a su almohada, inundado en lágrimas Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''¿Y tu mecanismo especial?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' No anda muy bien, al parecer tiene una grieta'' Pero Alice descubrió que Mike llevaba esa grieta en el alma. Mucho tiempo después, en esas conversaciones que ambos hermanos sostenían tumbados en el césped mirando al cielo, ella había confesado: Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''¿Sabes?Yo no nací con tu mecanismo especial, cada vez que papá me grita siento que me hago pequeña, muy pequeña, tan pequeña que él, si quisiera podría pisarme'' Mike siempre temió que su padre adoptara con Alice la misma actitud violenta que había tenido con él; Mike intuía, ademas, que tarde o temprano la vida terminaría separándolo de su hermana, es por eso que en aquella ocasión, cuando Alice le confesó el miedo que sentía ante su padre, él sintió terror. La amaba tanto que no quería imaginar que la vida la golpeara, que sufriera, que la violencia llegara a tal punto que Alice pudiera considerarla <> Mike la agarró de los hombros, se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron en el mismo nivel y le dijo: Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' Escúchame bien, si sientes que te haces pequeña, muy pequeña, entonces, debes aprender a ser más inteligente y más rapida que papá, así el jamás te pisará¿Comprendes?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png-''No Mucho'' Archivo:Cara_de_Buizel.png-'' Alice, tienes que aprender a esquivar los escobazos, a no caer en la trampa por un pequeño pedazo de queso, tienes que aprender a subir por las paredes, a moverte rápida y silenciosamente'', a ser más astuta que él para que nunca pueda arrinconarte. Tienes que ser como un Pichu..¡Eso. tienes que ser como un Pichu! Fue así como Alice se adueñó del apodo: Pichulice que, a partir de entonces, sería de uso exclusivo de su hermano. Con el tiempo ella aprendería a moverse con agilidad frente a su padre, a adivinar hacia dónde dirigiria la frase violenta para entonces esquivarla. Alice aprendería a hacerse la sorda, a hacer un pacto con la musica a todo volumen y con los Poke-audifonos, un pacto con la puerta de su habitación cerrada. TRES MESES DESPUES:(Aun en el recuerdo de Alice): Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''A ti te pasa algo Mike, pareces preocupado'' Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-'' No me pasa nada Pichulice,'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''No me mientas,Mike, tienes cara de <>'' Mike llevaba varios días con gesto de preocupación. Insistentemente Alice le había preguntado si todo andaba bien, y la respuesta era que sí, que no pasaba nada, que eran problemas de la Poke-Universidad. Eso podía ser verdad. Mike había decidido abandonar la carrera de Arquitectura, carrera a la que había sido ingresado únicamente por presiones de su padre; y en un arranque de valentía y autenticidad, la había cambiado por la Facultad de Literatura, a ojos de su padre, era equivalente a estudiar para ser siempre pobre, Y ser pobre era ser nadie. El padre se había rehusado a continuar pagando los gastos de la universidad, y con eso habí intentado presionar al joven para que dejara de lado lo que en casa titulaban como: <>. Pero Mike, impulsado por la fuerza de su desición, había comenzado a trabajar en sus horas libres para juntar algún dinero. Paseaba mascotas por las mañanas y las noches, aprovechando que el barrio se había llenado de edificios de departamentos, con gente que tenía muchas ganas de tener mascotas, pero muy poco tiempo y ganas de pasearlas 3 veces al día. A veces Alice lo acompañaba y aprovechaba para jugar a que todos esos Growlithe,Glameow y Snubull eran suyos. Ambos siguieron caminando por el parque arrastrados por la fuerza de los Growlithe,Grandbull y Snubull, y en un momento Mike preguntó en voz baja: Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-'' ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''¿Un Secreto?¡Claro!'' Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-''Anne está embarazada, va a tener un huevo pokémon, me lo ha dicho esta tarde..'' Imoresionada y casi petrificada, Alice soltó los perros que paseaba y estos salieron en estampida por distintos puntos del parque.Tuvieron que pasar casi veinte minutos hasta poder recuperarlos. Anne(Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png)era la novia de toda la vida de Mike, Se habían conocido desde niños en el colegio, luego se habían enamorado, estudiaban juntos en la universidad, y ahora, además, se convertirián en padres. Sentada en una banca, a las ocho de la noche, Alice recuperó el aliento, se dio cuenta de que temblaba y entonces hizo una pregunta que salió de su boca con un extraño y dulce sabor: Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Si Vas a tener un hijo ¿eso quiere decir que voy a convertirme en abuela?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-''No, tonta, vas a convertirte en tía'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Si, es verdad, los que se convertirán en abuelos serán papá y mamá¿Ellos ya lo saben?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-No, pero tendré que decircelos muy pronto. Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Sabes lo que te espera ¿no?'' Archivo:Cara_de_Floatzel.png-Lo imagino áéíóú¿¡ Luego de devolver los perros a sus dueños, regresaron a casa caminando en silencio, abrazados. Ambos estaban emocionados. Y asustados. Un bebé es un secreto que no se puede guardar, un bebé debería ser una buena noticia que el Presidente tendría que anunciar en televisión... Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png>>-¡¿Un hijo?! ¡¿Como que un hijo?! Pero qué estás diciendo irresponsable ¿Quieres matarme de los nervios?<< El Padre sacudía de los hombros a Mike, sin dar oportunidad de que el chico hablara Comentarios Si les gustó la novela dejen su comentario aqui: PÙEDEN COMENTAR LAS VECES QUE QUIERAN, MIENTRAS MAS COMENTARIOS MUCHO MEJOR ¿Podrías hacer una segunda parte,por fi? *La del mensaje de si podías hacer una segunda parte era yo.Esta fue la 1ª novela que leí de to PE.La kiminowa pacífica(Pero aún así cuidadito,puedo volverme sanguinaria XD) *wow, me estoy muriendo de risa, pero mi magicarp no entendio muy bien la historia, creo que el titulo concordo con eso, continua con a comedia, besos keyko, la princesita de las llamas *Me gusta mucho la narracion es un 100 sobre 10 xD, esta linda, auqneu quisiera saber ya la relacion del titulo con la historia...xD La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '01:40 28 feb 2010 (UTC) *la verdad k síii es una graan narracióon, chavoo, t felicitooo, escribís super fabuloosoo ;) m gustóo muxooo la novela uuenoo besos!! t doii un 10/10 t lo merecées =) '*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 19:04 27 feb 2010 (UTC) *Wof Wof, Jijiji, Cof Cof xD Como todos te califican te dare......... 100/10 x3 Concuerdo con Haruka en lo de la narracion =3 [[Usuario:Hikari kat|'Ikari Teh Poke Kat ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat|Toshi No Hagane]] 23:38 27 feb 2010 (UTC) *10!! Hobre si esta es una novela perfecta *¬* es increiblo, como dicen por aqui: flipo en colores ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:46 3 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *Chamacooooooooo!!! tu novela esta de peloooos!!!! (hay no son las palabras de acostumbro a usar) Staliiiiiiiiiiiin!!! tu novela esta buenisimaaaaaaaaaaa!! segui asi, la verdad que esta muy pero muy buena..... PD: Espero que no te moleste que comente varias veces.... La Madre Naturaleza Manda!' (~) 'Discutan conmigo aqui 17:07 3 mar 2010 (UTC) *'''Me encanta es muy graciosa que buen escritor eres muy bueno te felicito por tener ese don !!!Ale 22:51 3 mar 2010 (UTC) *''Estaa suuper iien^^ me encantaa=)=) ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 23:08 3 mar 2010 (UTC)'' *keríaa deciir k auuunkee no pongaa la plaacaa iwal la leo a la novela siiiempree k actuualizás ii veo k lo hiciste... ii x ciertoo... iia t puusee 5 strellas d puntuacióon en el artículo ;) --'*`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´*' ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 15:46 12 mar 2010 (UTC) *STALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! ALICE SERA TIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! xD, y eeee...no te tneog mas que decir, bueno tal vez si!! si cada usuario puede vota rpor varias novelas y tu postulas la tuya yo votare igual que por la de Jarf!! bueno segui asi!! esta novela es excelente!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) 'Discutan conmigo aqui '20:09 12 mar 2010 (UTC) *ESta muy buenaa!! x) me gustaria una segunda parte!! *_* -- Maca(: 23:12 27 ene 2011 (UTC) * U.U me encanto, como mezcla historia que podrian suceder lo mas bien con gente real, con pokemon haciendola entretenidisima. Muy genial, espero ver la continuacion muy pronto. Yo tambien tengo una historia en otra wiki, pero es como una aventura como la de ash, pero usandome a mi de protagonista. Si alguien quiere echarle un ojo es Sankonmon. --Sankon Dime lo que quieras aqui xD 03:21 3 jun 2011 (UTC) * Una pregunta , has leido el libro "los ojos del perro siberiano" ewe ? -FlaMe03 Placa Si eres un fiel lector de esta divertida pokenovela pon esta placa en tu usuario: Encuesta: ¿Que te parece esta novela? Muy mala Mala Regular Buena Muy buena Super buena Es mi adicción Categoría:StalinC Categoría:Novela de Drama